Alone Without Her
by rawrrry
Summary: He felt alone without her. He needed to come home, to come back to her in their home. Oneshot Songfic Rogan.


AN: I was sitting in the car, almost falling asleep. Then this song came on and it reminded me so much of Logan going to London. So I wanted to write this little bit. Hope you like it. It's a songfic and the song is called _Home_ by Michael Buble. Please review in the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Logan Huntzberger sat on his chair in his office located in London. People were bustling about with papers in their hands, typing on their keyboards. Logan sighed; he didn't want to be here. Not where his father had sent him. He wanted more than ever to be with Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, his Ace. He remembered the day he had to leave for London, three months ago. Three months, the thought of leaving her shattered his heart.

"_You don't have to come." He hesitantly told her._

"_You're leaving! I have to go with you to the airport_." _Rory countered._

"_No."_

"_I have to go to say goodbye."_

"_Rory, no."_

_**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**_

He reasoned with her; she couldn't come and wave goodbye at the gate. If she did, he couldn't leave.

"_Rory. If you come with me, I won't get on the plane."_

**Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know**

He missed her. Her smile, her laugh, and the way she blushed. He missed everything about her. Her little quirks, her love for coffee, her love for him. He remembered how she made the first move during the wedding and how she gave him that ultimatum. All that they've been through; the LDB, the dinner, the boat, prison, the visit from Jess, Valentine's Day, the bridesmaids, the LDB accident. But they got through it all; through the ups and downs of their relationship.

"_I love you, Ace."_

"_Thats so much better than "Say hi to William and Harry for me."_

"_I have to go." He uttered the four words he miserably hoped he didn't have to._

Tomorrow. He was going back home tomorrow to see his Ace. To have her in his embrace. He needed her.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**

"Mr. Huntzberger, your father is on the phone." His secretary, Jenny announced.

He silently nodded his head, he was about to talk to the man who sent him away. "Hello?"

"Logan, son." Mitchum boomed. "I'm not able to attend the meeting tomorrow. I need you to attend for me and stay longer there."

His heart sank. Tomorrow? His last day in London? The day he had been hoping for, to come home to Rory. And now he can't go? "I can't do that dad. I'm going home tomorrow."

"Logan, I sent you to London to grow up and manage the family business. You will go to this meeting and that is final." Logan gripped the phone tightly as he heard the dial tone.

**Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home  
**

No. He had to go home, he just couldn't bear to see another week pass without seeing her. It's already been too long since they've talked face to face. Three months and two days. Days and nights where they talked on the phone. But a talk on the phone doesn't accomplish much. It's not the same as when you're face to face.

**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home**

If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have achieved much. She pushed him to strive for more. Starting with an article for the newspaper, to jumping into his first real relationship. She believed in him when no one else did. She was his support system. He trusted her just as she trusted him. The news of London hit her hard. To lose him for a year, with an ocean separating them. But she couldn't come, she had Yale, she had school. Her family, Stars Hollow. Her dream to be a journalist, an overseas correspondent.

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me**

He couldn't bear this any longer. No, it's just too much. Forget Mitchum, his job in the newspaper in London is over. He stood up and straightened his clothes and walked out of the room.

"Mr. Huntzberger! Your father is on the phone! He says important business is to be talked about!" Jenny called out but Logan just waved his hand away and walked out to the cold London streets.

**Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home**

He began to walk to _that_ apartment. He didn't want to call it his. His apartment, his home, was in New Haven with Rory. Passing by a happy couple holding hands, he wished Rory was beside him, holding his hand. Walking through the busy streets of London, surrounded by other loving couples. He felt alone without her. Like another half of him was missing._  
_

**And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**

Walking into his cold bedroom, something by his bed caught his eye. It was a photograph of Rory and him jumping off the scaffolding in her first LDB event. He remembered the tingle he felt when they joined hands and jumped off. That was the exactmoment he realized he had fallen for her.

**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight**

Rory Gilmore, his Ace. He, more than anything in the world, needed her. They've gone through everything and anything and now it was time for him to go home.

**I'm coming back home**


End file.
